


december

by hemothorax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 1700s, 18th Century, Angst, Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Assassin's Creed Spoilers, Assassin's Creed: Unity, Assassin's Creed: Unity Spoilers, Assassination, Assassins, Assassins vs. Templars, Attempted Murder, Blood, Blood and Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, France (Country), French Revolution, Gay, Gay Male Character, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Assassin's Creed, Killing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Other, Royalty, but a lot more gay, i need to watch some unity walkthroughs, i will add more tags, i'll add more characters as they get introduced in the story, its been quite a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemothorax/pseuds/hemothorax
Summary: Seungcheol never thought he would love the enemy. Not after what happened to his father. And yet, here he was. Standing, kissing the love of his life, who worked for the people that murdered his father.It was so wrong, but dear god, did it feel perfect in that moment.[based off assassins creed]





	1. Chapter 1

 

_**VERSAILLES, FRANCE. 27 DECEMBER, 1776** _

 

A young boy held on to his fathers hand, his hair touching his shoulders and fancy clothes bouncing with every step. He was merely around the age of ten, walking into the Versailles Palace in an outfit so fancy, he could have been mistaken for the king himself. His eyes roamed the extravagant surroundings, the women in dresses with large skirts and cinched waists, men wearing white wigs and equally as fancy clothing. He was wearing velvet, a cloth meant for people of only high power. His hair was combed neatly and under shirt arranged perfectly to make him look dashing.

The young boy and his father walked into the palace, and he was lead down an empty hallway. Everything was so neat. Everything was so delicate, painted gold or made of it. It was sleek, shiny, nicer than anything he had seen before in his life. Rugs were cleaned and new, curtains draped nicely to the side to reveal sunlight into the room without looking tacky. Everything was in order as the two walked in, and he let go of his fathers hand. The raven haired boy stopped to stare at sculptures and a butler carrying a cooked pig on a tray.

The father noticed that his son had let go of his hand, and turned around. 

"Seungcheol."

His voice was loud and pointed, making Seungcheol turn his attention onto him. He made a gesture for his son to come over to him, and he promptly sat him in a chair in the empty hallway.

"Can I go with you, father?" He asked, looking up with his big brown puppy-dog eyes.

"Courage, my boy," He knelt down onto one knee, reaching into his pocket, "You wait just here." A pocket watch was pulled out of his pocket, and opened, showing that the time was nearly 9 at night, 8:42 specifically, "I shall return when the big hand reaches the top."

"But that's forever," The boy whined, looking back at his father.

"But not as long as all that," Father replied, "And when I get back, we'll see the fireworks."

He patted Seungcheol's knee, standing back up as he put the pocket watch into his possession. His dad had already taken a few steps away before turning back around for a moment.

"And Seungcheol," His face was now stern, "No exploring, hmm?"

"Yes, father," The young one replied, sinking a bit into the comfortable chair.

He walked down the hallway, his fathers steps fading as he got further and further away. Seungcheol slumped down into the seat, looking around idly. It had barely been a few minutes and the youngster was already bored out of his mind. It was all quiet, not a sound to be heard. Statues of busts and full people stood before him and lined the walls as sunlight flitted through the windows behind him. Sitting up, he looked behind him, seeing a painting of the king above his head. He, too, was dressed extravagantly. He wore a robe with embroidered patterns made of velvet and other expensive cloth that Seungcheol had no idea what the name of it was.

There was a small laugh, and his body turned to where the noise came from. He looked down the hall, spotting a little boy around his age to peek out from behind a statue, looking at Seungcheol. The boy had longer hair than him, surprisingly enough. He, too, was dressed in similar clothing to Seungcheol, just a different color and slightly different pants. The other boy waved, and started jogging down the hallway. Without another thought, the young Seungcheol stood up and started to walk after him, curiosity getting the best of him.

The other had waited in the doorway until he was relatively close, beckoning him closer, "This way, this way!"

His voice was higher pitched, almost sounding like a girl, but he knew that wasn't true. He laughed as they scurried through the palace, adults watching them with slight frowns upon their faces.

"Too slow!" The boy with the longer hair laughed from a little ways ahead of him, walking through the rooms with ease as if he had done it a million times before.

Without thinking, Seungcheol ran through the next doorway, only to collide into a butler that was carrying food on a tray. It all dropped, the plate clattering to the floor and causing a bit of a commotion. A pig and a few apples were fallen, but Seungcheol didn't say anything and instead ran after the latter once again. 

"Now, what's happening?" , "Where'd they come from?" , "Oh, where are their parents?"

Adults whispered as they left the room, the one with longer hair talking over his shoulder, "Quickly, quickly!"

Soon enough, as they passed through a few more rooms, Seungcheol found himself outside in the garden. A pretty little tented area with a table and apples on a plate was in the center, two guards stood in two corners of the hedges. The guards didn't think twice as the pair of children ran to the table, and looked at the apples.

The other boy nudged his side, gesturing to the apples, "I bet you can't steal one."

He ran off, going inside and the guards not even blinking at him. Seungcheol's heart raced, but he accepted the challenge with ease. Stepping on to the slight platform, he grabbed an apple off the top of the table, a guard getting alerted from that.

"These are for your royal highness, not some scoundrel like you," The guard snickered, walking towards him.

Quickly, Seungcheol dashed away and hid behind a hedge. _The guards aren't smart_ , he thought to himself. There was a little changing tent in the corner, and he dashed into that quickly, watching the guards expression turn to confusion as he gave up on the little chase. He shrugged walking back to his post, and Seungcheol made a dash for it. He, this time, made sure to stay out of the sight of the guard, his shoes echoing around the garden and making it hard for him to be tracked.

He made his way inside, a simple civilian glancing at him and rolling his eyes as he met up again with the other boy. He rounded a corner, and grabbed Seungcheol by the sleeve, pulling him closer to the other. Seungcheol giggled and so did the other.

"Did you see their faces when we stole those apples?" His voice sounded sweet, and Seungcheol nodded, showing the apple proudly.

"I'm Seungcheol." He spoke after a little laugh.

"Jeonghan." The longer haired replied, smiling back.

"I'm here with my father." The one with short raven hair stated, attempting to make small talk.

After all, the two were both the same age at 12, why not get to know the other?

"So am I," Jeonghan spoke, "He has important business with the king."

"What should we do now?" As Seungcheol spoke, there was a bout of yelling coming from somewhere in the palace.

Jeonghan hushed him, putting his finger over his lips to keep him quiet. There were heavy footsteps, indicating that guards were running through the palace.

"Listen!" Jeonghan mumbled, looking at the guards were heading in their direction, "Don't worry, they'd never to think to look for us in here."

Seungcheol felt a pang of guilt as the guards came closer, and he stepped out in sight, "It's my fault, I'm the one who took the apple."

His voice faded at the end as they ran past him without as much as a glance.

"Lets see where they're going!" Jeonghan had that smile on his face again, and grabbed Seungcheol's arm.

The two started to run after the guards, small smiles on their faces as they made their way through the palace rooms again. As they got closer to where Seungcheol was left by his father, there was some commotion. Many adults and guards blocked the view, but Seungcheol had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Jeonghan, Jeonghan, come here." A man called out, spotting the two in the entrance way to the long hallway.

Jeonghan obeyed the order, walking to the man that seemed to be his father. He ushered him away, glancing at Seungcheol with a look of grief and pity. He then remembered the pocket watch his father had given him. Grabbing it, he saw it was past 9 at night, nearing 9:05 already.

"Father?" Seungcheol called out, the watch in his hand as he made his way towards the larger density of the crowd.

The adults seemed to see him and make way immediately, whispering with hushed breaths.

"Father?" His voice was higher pitched, fear worming its way into Seungcheol's chest.

There was a man leaning over something slumped on the floor. Seungcheol pushed a few people aside, his heart thumping louder with every step taken that made him get closer. Two guards looked down at the boy in pity, and that's when it came into view.

The pocket watch fell out of his small hand, landing on it's edge and breaking once it hit the ground. He stared at his father, laying on the floor with his neck slit open. It was bloodied along with his clothing, his eyes glazed over and staring at nothing. Seungcheol didn't know what to feel. He felt an overwhelming sense of emotions. He didn't even hear the guard properly when he said "Come away, boy." He instead reached down and grabbed his father's pocket watch and shoved it back into his own pockets quickly. 

His eyes fell on his father's corpse once more, the shock getting to him as his brain failed to understand what was happening. He had only left for a little more than 20 minutes. How had this happened? Why was his father dead? Who killed him? Why now, of all times? Why his father, and nobody else? 

"Seungcheol." Someone called his name, but he didn't look up.

"Seungcheol." It came again, "Look at me."

The young boy obeyed, looking at the owner of the voice. It looked to be Jeonghan's father, as Jeonghan was standing closely behind the older. Jeonghan's father held out his hand, as if asking for the pocket watch. Seungcheol looked down at it, the hands broken and twitching back and fourth without making any more progress. It still made that ticking sound.

 

And that's all that Seungcheol could remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i went to replay the damn game and i can't erase my save data i have for it so im going off youtube and what that gives me. also, unlike the first chapter, i will not follow the exact plotline, althought it will seem like it. there will be a lot more of elise (jeonghan) in this and a lot of the minor/side characters will be people from other bands. just a heads up. also, i have a tumblr and a twitter !! and yes, i do take french class so french spoken parts will often be in italics. translations at the end if you'd like.  
> tumblr: freejungkookstoplip.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @jaebumeon

 

_**13 YEARS LATER, RECOLLETS** _

 

Seungcheol stared at the broken pocket watch, standing over the table that he swiped it back from. It still ticked, it still was broken, stuck forever on 9:03 PM. Now, it was rusted from years and years of use and the shenanigans he had gotten himself into. There was dull thumping, and slowly he looked up from the pocket watch to the door, that was moving from every thump.

Suddenly, the door swung open and the chair that was in front of it, keeping it in place, slid across the stone floor as the angry blacksmith stormed in. Seungcheol closed the pocket watch, clutching it in his hand as he stormed closer.

"Can't win fairly at cards, so you stoop to thieving, you bastard!" The man yelled. His name was Jooheon, Seungcheol believed.

Seungcheol swiftly slid behind the other side of the table, as Jooheon seethed at him from the other end.

"Calm down, Jooheon, I've only come for my watch." Seungcheol replied, keeping calm and moving around the table as Jooheon did to stay as far away as possible.

" _My_ watch! I won it fairly!" Jooheon shouted.

"Well, in a just world, Jooheon, I would agree with you," The two stopped pacing around the table, and had a stare down as Seungcheol continued talking, "But this is not a just world. This is France."

"You're a dead man!" Jooheon was yelling again, and gripped the undersides of the wooden table and flipped it.

The table nearly landed on top of Seungcheol, and his guard went up automatically. Seungcheol could out run him, after all the years of practice he had gotten from running around and getting up to no good made him quick witted and quick on his feet.

"Woah, step lightly there, you'll hurt yourself." Seungcheol held back laughing as he faked concern for the older.

Jooheon yelled out in anger, and the other took that as a cue to leave. Quickly, he hurdled through the window frame and started his escape from the boiling blacksmith. At the last second, Jooheon had grabbed his foot, making his landing not that graceful. Unfortunately, the stop watch tumbled out of Seungcheol's hands as he landed harshly on the floor. The small watch slid over and bumped against someone's foot. The man bent down, picking it up and glancing at Seungcheol.

"Just had a nice chat with your workmate," Seungcheol mused, standing up quickly and bracing himself to fight the other.

"Hyunwoo," Jooheon's voice sounded from behind him, "Fetch the marshalls!"

Hyunwoo started to back up as Seungcheol spoke, "Hold on a minute-"

He tried to reason, but Hyunwoo was already speeding through the crowds. He swore under his breath, starting to chase after him, but god, did he run fast. If Seungcheol, maybe, mowed a few people down, he could catch up. He dashed after the man, his boots leaving trails in his wake. He truly didn't mean to, but he had rushed past a few men, pushing them out of the way and sending them crashing into innocent women. If he had the time, he would apologize, but he didn't. Instead, Seungcheol ran as fast as he possibly could. Internally, he thanked the gods that not a lot of people or shops had doors on their entry ways, so it made it easy for him to pass through.

"'Scuse me, passing through!" He shouted at people that got in his way, sliding over a table to make his life easier.

 _Great, he ran into the market,_ Seungcheol thought sourly, his attempts to catch up getting narrower by the millisecond. He slid under tables that held food, jumping through windows to catch up.

"Gentlemen, please! We can come to an understanding!" He shouted towards the runner, trying to make reason as he neared closer.

Seungcheol bumped shoulders harshly with someone that was obviously more upper class than him, and the man fell backwards into the mud.

"Sorry!" He threw the empty word over his shoulder, continuing to run through the muddy streets. 

The two were starting to make quite the commotion, and he talked as he ran through people.

"Please, excuse him, he's not half broken." Seungcheol let out between breaths.

Seungcheol could certainly run, having copious amounts of stamina, but he had never sprinted this fast for so long. It was obvious Hyunwoo hadn't either, as his steps were getting heavier with exhaustion. As Hyunwoo basically jogged into the main area of the market, Seungcheol dived and tackled the older over. The pocket watch fell out of his hands, and Seungcheol grabbed it quickly before standing up. 

"Thickheaded blacksmith like you probably can't even read a watch," Seungcheol let out a half-assed laugh as dust was kicked up, the sentence being said rather loudly.

Hyunwoo was stunned, just now picking himself up, as Jooheon was hot on his heels.

"Come over here and say that!" The muscular man shouted, running straight towards Seungcheol.

"Ah... no." With that, Seungcheol was off again.

Jooheon was stronger than Seungcheol, but Seungcheol knew that he himself was faster. He would make it, if he didn't make any mistakes. And, yet, those seemed to happen a lot these days. He could hear swords being drawn, and Seungcheol knew he made a mistake in gambling his watch with these brutes. He used tables as stepping stones and attempted to get out of sight. Another chase, with him as the prey, would surely wear him out. Instead, he opted to try and hide.

Seungcheol dashed into an open doorway, and ran through that shop, and into another doorway. Before he could move to go out the doorway, he was running up the stairs to the second level of the small house he had just accidentally invaded.  _Please, don't let me fall,_ he thought to himself. His heart pounded, and he used all his might to push himself off that window sill and leaped into a nearby tree. From there, he used the momentum he still had and landed on the ground in a roll. He sprinted as fast as he could, still hearing profanities being shouted from behind him.

He hid in a nearby household once he was out of sight. Lucky for him, nobody was home, and he was able to lead the two off his trail. After he confirmed the two weren't near, he walked out, still weary of his surroundings as he walked to his home. Seungcheol must admit, he had a rather nice home, but it was only from what he inherited. He went to walk through the front, as everywhere else was closed, but his butler- better off as his baby sitter -questioned him instead.

"And where in gods name have you been?" He asked, and Seungcheol sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I-"

"Ha!" A familiar voice sounded from around the corner.

Jooheon and Hyunwoo rounded the corner, clearly out of breath as they stopped before the butler's harsh stare.

"Got you now, you little shit!" Jooheon laughed a bit.

His butler, Jinyoung, turned towards Seungcheol, a questioning look on his face.

"Just- Just a little misunderstanding, nothing to-"

"Your master is harboring a common criminal!" He was interrupted by Jooheon, a scowl on his face, "In broad daylight he broke into my home and stole my watch!"

"Did he indeed?" Jinyoung asked, giving a disapproving look to Seungcheol, "Well, I'm sure the Marshalcy would be more than willing to sort this out."

"Sort what out, Jinyoung?"

A voice came from behind him, and his master, also known as Jeonghan's father, or Lord De La Serre, came walking out.

"A most serious accusation against your ward, sir." Jinyoung replied.

"He robbed me!" Jooheon yelled, pointing his finger towards Seungcheol.

De La Serre let out a chuckle, raising his eyebrows and looking at the two judgmentally, "Of what, precisely?" He turned to Seungcheol, waving him off, "Wait for me in my library."

Seungcheol walked off without another word, and found himself talking to a painting of Jeonghan. He was older now, more defined and looked stunning in the painting that was hung on the wall. He was dressed most fashionably, and the artist had gotten the details perfect. From the small bump on his nose to the twist of his long hair that could be mistaken for women's hair.

"Don't give me that look," Seungcheol grumbled, as if he were actually talking to him, "Jooheon cheats when he plays Pharaoh, everyone knows it."

He could just imagine Jeonghan rolling his eyes, his hands on his hip, his newly cut short hair being blown out of his face.

"Seungcheol? Who are you talking to?"

De La Serre's voice made him turn around, and Seungcheol found himself being rather flustered.

"No one,  _monsieur._ " 

"Well," he spoke while walking to his desk, "You'll be happy to learn I've persuaded Jinyoung to leave off calling the Marshalcy," He turned, giving a stern look to Seungcheol, "Again."

" _Je vous remercie, monsieur._ " Seungcheol replied, keeping respect for the elder.

"What is this, the sixth time? The seventh?" He mused, rummaging through his desk, "Perhaps a new hobby might be better for your health."

"Well.. I find playing cards affords many opportunities for fresh air and exercise." Seungcheol stated with a light-hearted smile to lift the mood.

He only offered a disappointed frown, "We'll talk about this later. I have business in town, and must collect Jeonghan before I can attend to it."

Seungcheol perked up, following the master out of the room, "Jeonghan is in town?"

"Only for the night. He returns to Paris first thing tomorrow."

"He'll need an escort," Seungcheol tried to reason, "Won't he? With you so preoccupied?"

He shook his head, "One of you running amok is quite enough," He stated, referencing previous adventures the two had gotten into, "Remain here and see if Jinyoung has any chores for you."

"I'm sure he does," He grumbled under his breath as the master started walking to the doorway.

"What was that?" He turned, an eyebrow raised.

Seungcheol stopped, thinking for a millisecond before replying quickly, "Give my regards to Jeonghan?"

He nodded, then walking away. He had to think of a way to see Jeonghan before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> french translations:  
> Monsieur = Mister  
> Je vous remerci = Thank you (formally. informally i believe its just 'merci', and vous is pronounced vow)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo, this story is here again. my apologies for not updating in literally months, but i'm working on another jeongcheol fic, that's a college au! it's called 'is it still me that makes you sweat' and it would be greatly appreciated if you were to check that out too! unti

 

 

"Thrown into the streets yet?" Jinyoung's voice was close to Seungcheol as the elder came closer, stopping beside him.

"Oh, you would love that, wouldn't you?" The younger scoffed, not caring about his manners towards the elder.

His mood was sour, there was no plausible plan for him to escape and go to the Versailles Palace without being known. All the man wanted was to see Jeonghan at the palace, but there were invitations, loads of guards, and worst of all,  _Jinyoung._ The man hovered over him like a hawk, it was impossible to leave without him or one of the other workers at this mansion to see him run.

Jinyoung looked over at him, wearing a straight face, "I'd break my heart."

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, "You know, Jinyoung, if I weren't here, who would do all your work for you?"

Jinyoung's eyes narrowed, and waved him off, "The horses need brushing, boy. Get to it."

Seungcheol scoffed, a bit of anger in him as he sighed, complying sourly.

" _Oui, monsieur._ " Seungcheol walked off, grabbing a brush from beside him.

He started his labor, making sure the horse wouldn't hit him as he brushed his fur, making it neater than it had been when he first started. It would have been easier if the horse wasn't attached to the carriage that his Master was going to be riding in, but the horse would run if that happened. Seungcheol did not need another lecture right now, and luckily, after a bit of brushing, he was dismissed quickly.

"You're quite finished now," A familiar voice said.

Seungcheol turned, Jeonghan's father getting into the carriage earlier than expected. He closed the red carriage door once he was seated, giving the driver the signal to leave the place. They carriage started off a bit slow but quickly picked up to a trotting pace.

" _Seigneur! Seigneur_ De La Serre! Wait!" An old, chubby butler came running out, very out of breath, "Jesus Christ all Mighty Lord!" He muttered under his breath, doubling over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Some trouble,  _mon ami?_ " Seungcheol asked, gaining his attention.

 _Maybe this is my shot,_ He thought to himself, noticing the letter in the older's hand.

"A leter.. for _Seigneur_ De La Serre.. it's very important!" He started to speed walk off, and Seungcheol stopped him in an instant.

"Woah, calm yourself! That letter won't reach  _Monsieur_ De La Serre any faster if you drop dead of exhaustion!" Seungcheol grinned internally, his plan would pay off, "Give it here, I'll catch him."

Seungcheol held out his hand for the letter, and the older gave it while speaking, "He must receive it today, it's very-"

"Very important, yes, I heard you the first time. I'll see that he gets it." Seungcheol took the letter, keeping a grip on it as he started to run down the road.

Seungcheol's veins pumped adrenaline through him, he was finally getting a shot at seeing Jeonghan for the first time in years, and maybe he could put the skills he had acquired to the test while trying to meet him. Seungcheol shoved the letter into his pocket, keeping his eyes on the carriage and shouting in hopes that they would hear him.

" _Monsieur_ De La Serre! Stop the carriage!"

The carriage was far too ahead, the gates it had gone through closing and eliminating the easiest route for him to go. Seungcheol came to a halt, swearing under his breath and looking for an easy way around without losing sight of the carriage. He stared at a crane-like object, and gulping. Surely it won't kill him.. but only one way to find out. He sprinted, using the knife he had on him to slice the rope, being flung upwards as the crates that were on the other end fell, due to not having any weight pull it up. Seungcheol let out a yelp, but breathed out as he landed on the flat roof-tops, his feet hurting a bit. 

 _Quick thinking.. not a bad idea._ His eyes scanned the area, looking for the fast-moving carriage, and caught sight of it again a little ways down the row of houses and buildings. Without a thought in his head, Seungcheol started to run across the building roofs, praying to whatever was out there that he wouldn't slip and fall off the roof. The carriage seemed to be moving slower, and Seungcheol pushed a bit more energy into his body to catch up. He ran across some buildings before the carriage took a turn, and he groaned internally. He looked around, slipping down the side of the roof and grasping the edges. From below him, where he couldn't see, was a window. Along with a woman who screamed.

 _It's my best bet,_ Seungcheol shrugged, swinging into the window and running down the poor woman's stairs, exiting the building and running around the turn quickly, seeing the carriage stop. A smile grew across his face, and although his outfit was disheveled, he knew De La Serre wouldn't mind. Walking over, a confident feeling in his chest, he took the letter from his pocket.

" _Monsieur_ De La Serre," Seungcheol would continue, but a man who was certainly not De La Serre walked out, giving him a judgmental and dirty look, the man wearing upper-class clothing, " _Veuillez m'excuser_ , wrong carriage.."

Seungcheol walked away, the letter still in his hand, and wiped his sweaty forehead. He couldn't see from the ground, he would have no idea where to start first! He barely even knows where he currently is. Frustration boiled his blood, a slight pounding in his head as he thought of ideas, time still of the essence.

"What do I need... what do I need.." He mumble to himself quietly, glancing around the small market-like area for inspiration.

He looked at the fruits, then the houses, and came to an idea. He could see the top of a tall church building, a cross right on top of the highest point. It looked climbable, and Seungcheol needed that birds-eye view. Sighing, he stuffed the letter back into his vest pocket, making a quick B-line to the church building. It wouldn't be  _that_ hard to climb, would it? Doubtful.

When he got there, the building was a tad intimidating, but he could make it. The ridges in the stones that were for decoration was perfect. The hard part was trying not to fall. He put one foot, and his hand into a place to hold on to, shaking his head to clear his thoughts and heaving himself up. Slowly, slowly, he made his way, reaching the flat surface of the top of the main building. Now, all that was left, is the tower where the bell was. This was a bit tricky, but Seungcheol pushed himself and did it, making it to the top and clinging on to the cross at the top of the building.

His hands were tired, but he willed them to stay strong enough for him to get a good look at the surroundings. The first target was the palace, and there were two carriages there. One looked to be empty, but upon further inspection, the other one opened. The guards held a hand out, and Seungcheol's heart leaped. The figure of a beautiful man stepped out, his hair having been cut to his ears, dressed from head to toe in luxurious clothing that he could never afford. A man he had missed for many years, sending many letters to and from. _Yoon Jeonghan._  

His mind was distracted for merely a moment, new found strength in his muscles as he felt a gravitational pull towards Jeonghan. Another figure, however, stepped out from the carriage, greeting the guards that helped them out. It was easily recognizable as De La Serre. Seungcheol mentally checked off a list, but now had to find a way inside the palace without getting kicked out. He scanned the crowds, sighing to himself. Jeonghan and De La Serre had already made their way into the lower gallery, a hard spot to get into. The people down there were covered with rich clothing- not exactly high class, but not middle class either -and he would be easily recognizable if he were to just walk in himself.

Thoughts clouded his brain, and he needed to get moving before time ran out. He slid down the side of the tower, landing on the main building's flat roof with a thump, a sting going up his legs as he landed oddly. He made his way to the lower levels, straightening his shirt out to make himself look at least fairly presentable. Maybe.. if he showed the guards he had a letter, he could get a free pass in.

 _Stupid, stupid,_ he thought to himself. They wouldn't let him in, they would take the letter. He would lose his chance to see Jeonghan. Once he would be inside, nobody would suspect much of him. He looked fine, and it's not like anybody would report anything to the guards. The guards were about as smart as bricks. Maybe he could just blend in. Yeah...

Seungcheol swallowed the nervous feeling, bringing it to the pit of his stomach and walking towards the crowd trying to get in. People moved aside, not caring since they weren't moving anyway. They just glanced at him, and went back to yelling about how they should be let in. Once he was far enough up front to see, there were two guards trying to tame the crowds, one walking around, and others scattered around far enough so they wouldn't see him. He was in the clear, but had to blend in to the other group that was about to enter the building- but the other side of the gallery. He couldn't enter with them, he would be stuck with the crowd and would be spotted in an instant if they were to see him sneaking away. 

Seungcheol let out a grumble, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. Once the guards weren't looking, he sped walked to the crowd, but flinching internally when someone yelled out in his ear.

"Hey! Why are you letting that dirt go!"

Panic filled his esophagus, making a bitter taste rise. He quickly ducked by some people, making himself blend with the people around him. He kept an eye on the guard, his heart pounding as he slowly walked to the other end, careful not to create a disruption. His palms were clammy, the anxiety of not delivering the letter in time combined with the fear of being caught by guards had him jittery and jumpy. But, he had to keep his composure.

The guards overlooked him, not even spotting him, and Seungcheol let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. With one section down, he now had to make his way to the furthest entrance of the lower level, it being the only way to get in unseen. He slowly, carefully made his way through the crowd, the rich people giving him turned noses and foul looks, but not speaking nonetheless. He had made it nearly to the corner of the crowd, almost at his destination, when a guard caught his eye. The bright blue uniforms and ridiculous hats making it easy to spot them. Luckily, there was only two. One controlling the crowd, and the other walking back and forth in front of the entrance. 

The one closest to him wouldn't be a problem he won't even be able to see him when he leaves the crowd, but the one walking... he had to time it just right. He stood there, eyeing his walking pattern for a moment before making his move. The moment the guards back was to him, he took quiet footsteps and slipped into the entrance unseen. It felt as if a weight melted off him, knowing that he was safe and wouldn't be suspected now that he was within the building. Now, he had to find the gallery, the place he had to go through to reach Jeonghan and De La Serre. He took a left, walking through an entrance, some people in small groups of three or four talking along the walls, but nobody bat an eye at him. He swerved around tables and made it to the large doors within a minute. He opened it, taking a glance around to make sure he was safe, and turned the doorknob, walking in.

His heart was pounding just thinking about the fact he could see Jeonghan for the first time in years. His eyes darted around when he walked into the hallway, reaching a semi-familiar area, and he could vaguely recall the directions he needed to go. He walked past fancy men with aged wine, heading down a hallway with a staircase that took him up about half a level. This was where the gallery was. He could hear the talking of the main speaker, and the lights were slightly dimmed to make the speaking area brighter.

Seungcheol tuned out the man, scanning the faces and hair of the many people he passed- all of them being men, and making it harder for him than it already was. He walked down the hallway, not spotting Jeonghan or De La Serre in that area of the gallery. His temper was starting to give out, getting frustrated with the fact that this area was so crowded, so many people, and he couldn't find who he was looking for. He stepped down some more staircases, walking a bit quickly and into the main area of the gallery.

"C'mon.. where are they?" He mumbled under his breath, finding a break in the crowd to stand in while he takes in his surroundings.

His eyes were searching for short hair, as De La Serre would be right by Jeonghan and it would be easier to find Jeonghan due to his rich clothing and his styled, short hair. He sighed, getting on his toes to see the middle crowd, but failing to spot short, brown hair and a sharp jawline. _They're not in here,_ he thought, making a quick turn to go to the opposite staircase, the ones across the room from where he originally came from. It was almost as if he could feel time coming up behind him, urging him to run, but he couldn't. He would get caught, he would be thrown out and possibly taken down to the sheriff's office for a while. 

He ran up anyway, earning a few weird looks, but he knew Jeonghan, nor De La Serre, were in the crowds. He had to find a better angle. He searched, finding a good spot where he could see the speaker, and finally spotted a familiar face. His heart dropped a bit when it wasn't Jeonghan, but it was De La Serre. A guard whispered something to him, an armored guard, and De La Serre nodded, walking behind the speaking area and leaving.

His eyes caught sight of a bit of movement from the balcony area in front of him, and dread filled his veins. Hyunwoo and Jooheon.

_Goddamnit.. why can't things just be easy._

He started to walk out of the area, his movements making him easy to spot. Jooheon pointed to him, and they started to make their way towards that area. Maybe he would get lucky. Maybe they wouldn't be able to follow him. They're not exactly the smartest, so Seungcheol can hope, right? 

He weaved his way through the people that had accumulated behind him, going down the stairs and heading towards where he hope De La Serre was heading. As he walked down the little hallway, he overheard a conversation from the area below him. Pausing, he leaned against the railing and listened in, catching the conversation that was happening between De La Serre and someone he didn't recognize.

"So," De La Serre sounded stern, and Seungcheol noticed his clothing being rather dark, black and red, but perhaps it was just so he was easily recognized, "Who or what will take it's place? Another king? A council of capable men?"

"That is the question, isn't it?" The old man, hair white and rolled up for fashion, said, and De La Serre's wrinkles seemed to almost deepen at that statement.

De La Serre turned sharply to the man, thinking for a slight moment, "A truce, then?"

The two started to talk in more hushed voices, and Seungcheol thought out loud, speaking under his breath, "What the devil was that about?"

He was taken by surprise when a large force bulldozed into him, the breath knocking form his lungs, and rammed them into another room. The doors closed behind the two- now three -men, but Seungcheol was able to break free from the original attacker. He punched him square in the neck, making him choke and drop Seungcheol. His first instinct was to push him, and he shoved his foot into the taller's back, sending him stumbling and breaking a fancy dresser, his head getting stuck within some hangers.

"Now now, we can resolve without recourse to violence.. can't we?" Seungcheol backed away, spotting Jooheon by the doors, meaning he had shoved Hyunwoo into the dresser.

"Get 'em, Jooheon!" Hyunwoo managed out, still struggling within the dresser.

Seungcheol's eyes widened, seeing a sword in which Jooheon had obviously taken from somewhere in his hand. An actual sword which could kill him if stabbed in the right places. His fear nearly spilled out of his body, and he reached the sword he had on him, pulling it out and getting in a defensive position.

Jooheon was predictable, charging at him immediately and swinging, a bit too much force in his hand as he stumbled forward, actually punching Seungcheol instead of slicing him. He fell backwards, pain shooting through his body, and raised his sword in time to defend himself from another blow, the metal clanking together. Seungcheol pushed his foot forward, kicking Jooheon in the stomach and sending him falling backwards as well. Seungcheol sprang up, running forward to attack before the latter had a chance. He quickly took a jab at his thigh, making him cry out in pain and start begging for mercy, the sword dropping from his hands to clutch at the wound.

Hyunwoo was freed from the closet, ripping a few dresses and breaking the door, but still free. Seungcheol shook his head, hoping that maybe he had some sense and wouldn't try to fight him, but Seungcheol wasn't surprised when he grabbed the sword from the ground.

"Gentlemen, can't we just settle this with a talk?" Seungcheol about begged, not wanting another fighting match.

No words were spoken, just another charge at him, and Seungcheol was lucky to move out of the way from the sharp jab, but not as lucky when the sword was swung his way and cut his upper arm.

"C'mon, Hyunwoo, get tha bastard!" Jooheon was lifting himself off the floor, the clothes on his leg bloodied and stained from the deep wound.

Hyunwoo went to attack again, but Seungcheol swung his sword at the same direction, another metal  _clang_ echoing through the room. He didn't want to be hunted down for murder, so instead he tried to fight Hyunwoo off by kicks, using the sword as a method of defense. 

Outside the room, there were booming footsteps, the doors swinging open. At the distraction, Seungcheol kicked Hyunwoo back into one of the guards, and ran for the window.

Looking back, he flashed a smile, "To your health, gentlemen."

With that, he jumped from the window, landing on grass, and dropping the sword to make it out with all his limbs attached.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> \- Seigneur = "my lord" if used alone, "Lord" if used with a name. (ex: "Seigneur!" = "My lord!" / "Seigneur De La Serre!" = "Lord De La serre!")
> 
> \- Mon Ami = "My friend", "Mon" - "my", "ami" - friend (note: there are genders to "ami", as "ami" is the masculine spelling, and "amie" is the feminine way of spelling)
> 
> \- Veuillez m'excuser = "Please excuse me" (an apology form, not saying "excuse me, you're in my way" but "excuse me, my mistake")

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! i'd very much appreciate it if you took the time to read my other stories as well!
> 
> twitter: @chwesanatomy  
> tumblr: chwesanatomy.tumblr.com


End file.
